A New Connection
by Danichantotally
Summary: Summary: Just your average day for Kyle: insults from Cartman. What happens when Cartman goes a little too far? Warnings: Yaoi, Non-Con to a point, then it becomes consensual, Cursing, Sex toys... Yeah. Pairings: Kyman, Style, Stenny, and K2. Image by Shibababa on Deviant Art!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story for all of you! My attempt to contribute to the South Park Fandom xD  
****Warning: Yaoi, Non-Con to a point, then it becomes consensual, Cursing, Sex toys, the works xD  
I hope you enjoy! Please Read, Review and Enjoy! ^ ^**

**Pairings:**

**Kyman**

**Style (a bit near the end)**

**Stenny**

**and K2 ^ ^**

**(Also, just so you are aware, the boys are about 16-17ish in this story)**

**A New Connection (Part 1 of 2)****  
**

* * *

**(Kyle's POV)**

I stare in front of me at my Tv as Cartman laughs his ass off. He insults my religion once again and I hurl insults back at him.

"OH MY GOD YEW GUYS! DID YEW KNOW THAT ALL JEWS ARE FAGGOTS?"

"Shut the fuck up, fatass."

"I'm just telling everyone the truth Kahl."

"No, you aren't!"

"Oh, but I am!"

"How the fuck can you prove that?"

"I have my connections."

"Really? Then could you show us how all Jews are faggots?"

Cartman smirks, "Gladly."

He pops in a DVD on my small DVD Player and we all watch quietly as I feel the urge to punch the fatass in the face.

"What are you even showing us?" Stan asks.

A muffled 'Yeah!' is heard from Kenny.

"Yewl see!"

We watch the small screen as it plays a video my room... Um okay... I see myself enter the room...

"By the way, Stan, Kenny, could yew please leave the room for a few minutes? This part of the video only concerns Kyle."

"Sure, dude."

Kenny muffles 'Okay' and they both exit into the kitchen. Cartman grabs my arm and drags me into my room. He places the DVD player on the bed facing horizontally so we don't have to get on the bed to see the video.

I hear a pair of jeans unzip and feels myself being lowered on Cartman's lap. I can feel his crotch press against my ass. What the FUCK is going on? I give him a quizzical look then turn back to the screen. I see myself on the screen; he [the me onscreen] then unzips his own jeans and I realize what's happening. Oh, fuck. When did he-

"HARDER CARTMAN, PLEASE. I WANT YOU ALL THE WAY INSIDE OF ME... AHHHHHHHH. PLEASE FUCK MY SMALL VIRGIN ASS HARDER!"  
I hear Cartman snicker and I feel the bulge behind me grow bigger. I try to get up but-

"Where are yew trying tew go? I'm trying to watch a movie with yew for once without arguing. Don't you like et? I dew."

"I- I..." I stutter, I have no clue how the hell to respond to him. I can feel my face heat up as I can see my own hand on the screen stroking myself as I hiss out Cartman's name once again.

"OH, FUCK, CARTMAN! OHFUCKOHFUCKOHFUCK. I'M ABOUT TO CU-" I see white spatter on my floor as myself on video pants heavily.

"Cartman... Can we do this again?" My filmed self asks to no one in particular.

"Th-that was just a phase! I was just curious!" I tell him.

"Curious my ass! Yew wanted me to fuck yew!"  
I stayed quiet as I saw Cartman get up to leave.

"Don't tell anyone!"  
"Why?"  
"Just... Don't..."  
"I Already gave fifteen different copies with different nights I filmed yew tew Kenny!" The brunette stifled a laugh, "I bet he's jacking off tew yew as we speak!"  
I kept quiet as I followed Cartman back into my living room, feeling flustered. I could see a small bulge rise in my jeans. If any of them see- I don't even want to think about that...

"What took you guys so long?" Stan asked.

"Nothing~" Cartman chirped in a sickeningly sweet voice. Kenny simply smirked at me as Cartman sat his fat ass back on my couch. We all heard a ding coming from Stan's phone. He looked at it and smiled. What were they-

"Kahl, I believe we all know yer little secret now!" Cartman chirped happily. I looked over towards Stan who would not make eye contact with me.

"...Stan?"

He looked up at me, a sad smile grazing his features.

"Sorry, dude. I... couldn't... Help myself... Your face looked so cute and..." He trailed off and broke eye contact with me. Even my super best friend forever? This can't be happening...

Kenny pulled down his hood so we could hear him better.

"Can we just fuck him now."

"I agree to that~" Cartman says.

Stan is silent and I begin to back away slowly. I feel someone -Kenny- take hold my shoulder as I'm about to flee from my house.

"We can't have sex without the main uke~"  
"What the fuck is an uke~?" Cartman asks.  
"Someone who bottoms. You know, the one who get's fucked. I've learned many things with my exploration of the internet in the computer lab at school~"  
"Oh..."  
My eyes widen. I DON'T WANT TO GET FUCKED BY ANYONE. WHAT THE HELL.

"Do I even have a say?" I ask, despite knowing the answer.  
"Not at all~" Kenny replies as sanguine as he could be.  
"Great..."  
"It is great!" Cartman tells me.  
"Who gets him first?" The blond asks.  
"IIIIIII WANT HEEEEEEEM!" Cartman whines.  
"Well, since you were the one he thought off as he was jacking off-"  
"FUCK YES!"

Cartman drags me up to my bedroom and tosses me lightly on the bed. He digs through my draws and a wide smile stretches across his face.  
"God, Kahl, yew are such a slut!"  
He pulls out a few of my dildos, cock rings and vibrators that I had stashed in my drawers for when I was bored and had nothing else to do. He also takes a small bottle of lube. GAAAAAAHHHH. WHY DID I EVEN HAVE THOSE? He starts kissing me and I feel my heartbeat rapidly increase. He nips at my ear and I yelp as he bites the lobe. The brunette starts taking off my shirt and then I start fighting him. He eventually succeeds at taking my shirt off.

"Please... Don't!" I whisper as Kenny and Stan watch me carefully to make sure I don't try escaping. Cartman grazes his teeth on my neck and trails down towards one of my nipples, suckling on one. I let out a moan and he smirks as he tweaks my other nipple. I glance over to Stan and Kenny with glazed eyes to see them jerking themselves off. Cartman unbuttons my jeans, removes them, and I feel like I have no energy to fight back. That or I really AM enjoying this... He palms my cock in his hands and I let out a shuddered breath.

"Do yew like that?"

I nod weakly; he smiles, and removes my boxers. My breath hitches as his eyes scan over my fully hardened cock. Oh god, please don't let this be a dream. WAIT, I FUCKING HATE HIM, WHY AM I ENJOYING THIS? I AM SO FUCKED UP, I CAN'T EVEN STAND MYSELF. He leans down and licks the head as I moan in delight.

"Nggggh. Please Cartman... Swallow me whole..." DID I REALLY JUST SAY THAT? CAN I BE ANYMORE LEWD?  
"If you say so~" He takes me into his mouth inch by inch and my cock is engulfed by warmth. I continue to moan like a bitch. Has he down this before? His tongue trails up and down my cock as he bobs his head. I accidentally thrust into his mouth, but he doesn't seem to mind. He removes his mouth from my cock with a pop and I whine pitifully at the loss of warmth.

"Now... The best part!" Cartman removes his clothing as rubs our cocks together. His lips meet my own and he forcefully slides his tongue in and almost gags me. I can hear the small lube bottle open and he spreads some on three fingers. He forcefully smashes our mouths together and I all but scream into his mouth as one finger enters me. Cartman tries shushing me but I cry out again as he pushes a second finger into me. He then begins scissoring me.

"I-it hurts so much!" I cry and claw at my bed sheets for some sort of grip.

"It'll feel better..." He whispers into my ear. Maybe he isn't such an assh-

"HAHAHHHA JUST KIDDING IT'S GONNA HURT LIKE HELL FOR SOME TIME AND THEN YOU'LL FEEL BETTER!"  
At least he's trying[?] to be nice...

He puts in the third finger and I scream again. Thank god my family wasn't in the house to hear me... They were vacationing in the Poconos without me (which left me to have to take care of Ike, who wasn't currently in the house.) He thrusted his fingers a little and I could feel myself clench around them. Cartman pulled them out swiftly and pushed the tip of his cock at my now prepared entrance. I just know this is going to hurt far worse than anything I can imagine... Cartman pushed in slowly; I clenched my bed sheets now as he put his hands around my hips, thrusting slightly into me. I let out a silent scream and felt tears flow down my eyes constantly. This wasn't how I pictured it... I turned my head and saw Kenny fucking Stan; Stan panting, face flushed, and hair strewn across his face.

"Look at me. Only me." I turned back to Cartman, lust filled eyes met my own.

"I-I am..." I panted out as he still shallowly thrusted into me.

"Beg me."

"What?"

"Beg me to fuck yew harder Kahl."

"What? N-"

He thrusted a little deeps and I gasped as he hit my prostate. He also strokes my cock in sync with his thrusts, causing me to moan more.

"Beg me~"

"Please Cartman..."

"What was that? I didn't catch that?"

"PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER CARTMAN."

His mouth curved into a smile, "Gladly."

Cartman his my prostate again as he deepened his thrusts. I moaned like a dog. I felt close. So close... He puts a cock ring on my throbbing cock and I cried as I couldn't cum; he forced me to suffer with a swollen cock.

"I'll let you cum as soon as you admit you love me."

"N-"

I felt a dick cram it's way down my throat. I looked up to see a naked Kenny. Stan was lying down on my floor, covered in cum, most likely his and Kenny's.

"Did you think I forgot about you, babe?"

I couldn't answer him because of the obvious inability to speak because of the cock currently in my mouth. I bob my head a little and moan as I taste cum slowly travel down my throat. Kenny pulls put of my mouth as Cartman explodes inside of me, them pulls the cock ring off. Cartman strokes my cock a few more times and I cry out as I cum harder than I thought possible. He pulls out of me and smiles, nuzzling my neck. Kenny picks Stan up; he places him next to me on my large bed. We grip each other's hands as we smile up at the people we fell in love with.

"Don't forget, I still haven't fucked you yet, Kyle," Kenny whispers in my ear then flops down on the right side of Stan, me on Stan's left, and Cartman on my left, who was currently grasping me like a teddy bear. We lay together on my apparently large bed (I didn't think it was that large...) and I smile pleasantly as my mind slips away into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first part of this story ^ ^ I don't even know where the inspiration for it came from xD If you liked it, please review! I love feedback and stuff :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: FINALLY MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS OVER! This chapter focuses more on Style and K2 :3 Basically my inspiration (now that I found it again xD) is everyone loves Kyle. Everyone. By the way, Ike is 10-11ish (He only curses because guess who he's been hearing it from all those years? Kyle. xD). I hope you enjoy part 2 of A New Connection. Please Read, Review and Enjoy! ^ ^**

**Pairings (For this chapter) :**

**Style**

**K2**

**A New Connection (Part 2 of 2)**

* * *

**(Kyle's POV)**

I wake up to see everyone literally left while I was asleep. Nice guys. Nice. I instantly smell bacon and scurry down my stairs to see Kenny cooking. Everyone was there except Cartman.

"Where did Cartman go?"

Kenny shrugged.

"He left," Stan replies, "He said he didn't feel like waiting for you to get up. Dude, do you seriously sleep like that EVERY night? You would probably sleep through a war outside your house the way you were passed out." I feel as small smile graze my lips.

"My mom tells me that a lot."

"She's telling the truth. We tried EVERYTHING to wake you up. Do you even know what time it is?"

"Umm... Ten?"

"It's one fucking thirty; in the afternoon"

"Then... Why is Kenny cooking eggs, when it's about lunch time?"

"You don't have that much food for him to cook."

"...Oh"

I forgot that my parents didn't leave me much food. They did leave Ike and I money but I kind of... Spent that on things other than food. Such as video games. What? I NEED my daily dose of game play or else I'll be completely bored all week. I sat down at my table, watching as Kenny expertly flipped the bacon from the pan to a large plate.

"Not to be rude... But aren't you guys supposed to be home soon? I'm sure your parents are worried... Or something."

"My parents don't care," Kenny said, before getting some plastic plates from a tabletop.

"Yeah, same with mine. I just have to tell them that I'm over your house. It's not unusual for me to stay over a couple of days because I come over all the time."

"I know."

I could hear faint footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Are you and you friends done fucking for the day?"

"We weren't doing that, Ike!" I shout and feel a blush gracing my cheeks.

"Like hell you weren't, I could HEAR you through the walls!

I turn away from him and look at my friends, who are staring at us. Why does this have to be such an awkward situation?

"I thought you were staying over a friend's house?"

"They were grounded. Look, I'm aware you enjoy getting butt-fucked but PLEASE don't fuck where I can hear it."

"O-okay."

"Also, if you do, I'll tell mom and dad that you're gay."

"Fine..."

Ike left the house after snagging a piece of bacon, grinning triumphantly.

"You may continue your homo ways now," he says as he leaves.

"Now that he's gone, do you want to continue with our 'homo ways'?" Kenny asked, chuckling lightly. We were all quiet for a second then burst into a flurry of laughter.

"Oh my fucking god. I can't stop laughing. That was too hilarious," remarks Stan.

"I was being serious."

I looked at Kenny, slightly surprised.

"R-really?"

"Yes. After breakfast. You, me, Stan. Your room. Any objections?"

I was speechless. My ass still hurt from yesterday's shenanigans. Stan looked as scared as I did. We didn't do this normally, like Kenny did. I hesitated for a moment before replying,

"No..."

Stan still looked uncertain, voice my thoughts, "My ass hurts... Can't we do that... later?"

Kenny's expression changed to irritated.

"Suuuuure. And we both will fuck Kyle until the day's over," Kenny replied sarcastically.

"I'm good with that." Stan smiled. STAN SMILED.

"Um... Okay..."

"WHEN DID I AGREE TO BEING FUCKED?" I screamed, glancing at the both of them frantically.

"Since you let Cartman fuck you yesterday."

"That was different..."

"I don't think it was..." Kenny said, smirking.

"IT WAS DIFFERENT!"

"Denial can only go so far, Kyle" Stan winked.

"Fuck both of you!"

"God Kyle, one thing at a time!"

"...What?"

"Nothing," Kenny told me.

"We don't have to do this today, right?"

"We do. And we will!" Kenny said in a sing-song voice.

I sat on my couch, ignoring both of them. Kenny continued arguing about something with Stan and I crossed my arms, frowning. I did not want to get fucked today...

"Then it's all settled! Stan, you get first dibs on Kyle's sweet ass."

I backed away slowly then felt a hand grip my wrist. Stan yanked me towards his chest and smiled.

"It'll be fun!"

"Maybe for you!"

"I promise you'll enjoy it."

I stared at him blankly and he licked my neck slowly, while I just stood there like an idiot. I then saw Kenny watching us and pulled away from him. Stan frowned at my action then murmured, "Why'd you do that?" I felt anger bubble in me before replying, "THERE'S A FUCKING PERVERT RIGHT THERE, JUST STARING AT US AND YOU'RE ASKING ME WHY I TRIED GETTING AWAY FROM YOU?" Stan smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You don't have to overreact, we can just go into your bedroom and lock the door."

Kenny's smile faltered, "But I was enjoying the show you were putting on for me!" He whined to Stan, winking at my flushed face.

"I don't care." Plain and simple from my super best friend. Should I even call him that anymore? He's more like... A super traitor friend... Yeah...I kind of like the sound of that. Stan pulled me by my wrist up to my room and I squeaked like a man when he looked the door. I AM NOT GIRLY. WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT?...You didn't ask? Never mind then... Stan pushed me into a wall and pinned my arms to it. I cried out and he sucked on my neck.

"You've never been THIS aggressive before..." I murmured.

"Sorry... You're just really cute right now... I couldn't help myself.."

"That's not something I'd expect you to say...Ever..."

"Well, you don't know how long I've wanted this..."

"And how long has that been?"

"Since you became my super best friend..."

My cheek flared up again and he chuckled, kissing me. I felt his tongue press against my lips and I begrudgingly let his tongue slip into my mouth. Our tongues danced and he pulled away just as I was getting light-headed. He moaned my name, as I moaned his in return. His fingers popped the buttons of my shirt and I almost jumped when I felt his cold hands ghost over my chest, feeling around for something. He smiled and I gasped when his tongue slid over one of my nipples, his other hand tweaking my unoccupied nipple.

"S-Stan..."

I froze when I felt one of his hands traveling southward towards the zipper on my pants. He unzipped my pants and I moaned as he gripped my dick, lightly squeezing the member.

"Is this how you acted when Cartman fucked you?" He chuckled lightly.

I nodded slowly.

"Then I'll make you scream my name louder than his."

I moaned more as he quickly stroked my dick faster. I felt like I was losing myself.

"Stan...I-I'm going to..."

He removed his hands and I cried out from the lack of contact.

"Shut up, Kyle. You'll get to cum as soon as I do."

I looked at him, wondering what he was thinking. He pulled down my boxers and I squeaked when he pulled down his own pants and boxers. Stan tugged his shirt over his head and helped me with mine. He placed our hats on my bed and I sighed irritably as he ruffled my hair.

"Man, you need a haircut soon!"

"Look who's talking..." I mumbled back, then felt insecure about my body when his eyes traveled over it.

"Do you have any lube?"

I sighed, embarrassed again.

"In my dresser..."

Stan goes to my dresser and opens it, eyes widen.

"Kyle-"

"Don't say anything...Cartman already briefed me on how I'm such a slut yesterday..."

"Okay..."

We sat on my bed and I shuddered, knowing what was coming next.

He poured a huge amount of lube of his fingers and edged one slowly into my ass. My ass hurt even WORSE than yesterday. Well, that's what I get for not letting my ass recover from the abuse... I arched my back when he immediately hit my prostate. Man he IS good... He slid another finger in me and angled towards my prostate again He smirked when I let out a needy moan. Stan shushed me when I attempted to scream when he slowly pushed his lubed dick inside me. OH FUCK THAT HURTS WHY DID I EVEN AGREE TO THIS?

"Kyle, it's going to feel amazing in a second."

And he was right.

He hit my prostate. I let out a moan of pleasure and felt my nails claw at my bed sheets. He slowly stroked my dick and smirked when I let out even more moans of pleasure. Stan thrusted into me quickly, panting loudly. I could feel myself almost there.

"S-Stan... I-I'm about to-"

I let out a loud scream when I came on his hand. Some cum landed on our stomachs. A few minutes later, Stan came hard into my ass, then gave a soft smile when he pulled out of me. He kissed me gently on the lips, reminiscing my taste, for whatever reason.

"God Kyle, you felt more amazing that I thought you would." Stan smirked and nuzzled my neck playfully. I stared at him, blushing.

"Th-thanks? How the hell am I even supposed to respond to that?"

"Awwww, you're blushing! How adorable! But...Why do you love the fat ass so much?" He gives me a questioning look. I sigh and look away, blushing more. Why the hell should I tell him? He's a traitor...But I kind of liked it...Stupid teenage hormones... I turn back towards him, about to answer his question.

"Can I have Kyle's ass now?" Kenny's voice echoed throughout the desolate house. Stan glared at the door and huffed. He kissed me again, deeper and his eyes shown sadness when he pulled away. I kind of felt bad..But it was his fault for agreeing to let Kenny fuck me too...OH FUCK KENNY'S GOING TO _FUCK_ ME NOW? HELL _NO_. MY ASS ISN'T READY. I start panicking. It apparently seems evident on my face because the noirette hugs me tightly, whispering that everything will be okay. I KNOW EVERYTHING'S NOT _GOING_ TO BE OKAY. MY POOR ASS! I heard knocking on the door. _Kenny. _I curled into Stan's chest and he let out a sad sigh.

"I would help if I could, Kye." Nicknames now? "But it's your fault for being so damn sexy...Everyone wants a piece of your ass...And when I say everyone. .EVERYONE."

I stare into his eyes, confused. The fuck? Everyone? I'm not that hot... He stroked my red and curled hair lovingly, holding me to his chest more. The knocking became more urgent.

"FUCK! FINE! GOD DAMN IT KENNY! YOU CAN HAVE HIM, OKAY Just...Don't hurt him too bad...Please?" Stan got up and unlocked the door. The blond ran in, smirked at me, then scooped me up bridal style. Stan looked at me longingly, then left the room, frowning. I could faintly here him whisper, "I love you, Kyle," under his breath. Kenny smirked at me and pinned me onto my bed. Well, here we go again... He licked my neck, nipping harder than Stan. I winced as I felt him trailing down to my nipples, taking one into his mouth and biting lightly. He grinned triumphantly when I moaned loudly as he twisted the other nipple. I looked down and blushed deeply when I saw his erection growing larger. He smiled and whispered in my ear, causing me to shudder as a reaction.

"Like what you see? Maybe we can put that beautiful mouth of yours to work? What do you say, Kyle?"

I didn't respond. He simply unzipped his black jeans before I was able to, pulling his jeans and boxers down. I blushes darker and eyed the dick in front of me. I chuckled lightly to myself, well two dicks. Kenny and Kenny Jr. He looked at my expectedly, smirking. He had let go of my wrist by then..I could run..Though, the door's locked again because Stan _happened_ to lock it on the way out, before closing the door.. Thank's a lot Stan. A real friend. I shuddered and leaned down slowly, licking the head. He didn't taste horrible at least. Kenny moaned in delight and fisted my hair, pulling me onto his dick more. I thankfully adjust to him, sliding on and off of his dick without worry..Then he seemed angered.

"I know you can suck on the entire thing, Kyle."

I sighed and tried taking more of him into his mouth...But...I couldn't..I whimpered slightly when I was finally able to take him all into my mouth, his dick hitting the back of my throat, causing me to gag slightly. I couldn't say I hated this..I was neutral... I sucked on his harder and bobbed my head faster, kind of enjoying Kenny's needy moans. He came in my mouth soon afterwards, and I let out a disgusted yelp when he did so..He didn't taste that bad though. STOP THINKING ABOUT IT. OH GOD, WHAT DID THEY DO TO ME? I AM_ NOT_ BECOMING THEIR FUCK BUDDY. NEVER. Stan and Kenny can go suck a dick. Anyway...Kenny finally pulled out of my mouth as I coughed violently, sputtering. He still had that damned smirk on his face. God I hated it. My eyes widened when he gave me a predatory look, licking his lips. I attempted to flee. Wooooow. I'm so brilliant sometimes...He saw what I trying to do and pinned my down again, frowning.

"You can't get away from me, Kyle..."

My heartbeat lost all control at that. My wide eyes looked up at him, staring into his lust-filled eyes.

"K-Kenny...I...I don't want to get fucked again today...P-please?" I pleaded at him, still looking wide-eyed. I KNEW it would hurt. That's why I couldn't handle this anymore. I knew Kenny wouldn't rape me..I knew he wanted to fuck me badly...But...FUCK IT.

"Kenny...I know you're holding back..J-just fucking do it. Fuck me as hard as you can..."

He smirked perversely, eyeing my entire body.

"With pleasure, Kyle Broflovski."

He grabbed the discarded bottle of lube on my desk, next to my bed. The blond slid two fingers into me and I let out a low grunt, trying to get used to the discomfort. He looked at me to see if I adjusted to them. I gave a weak nod and he thrusted them into me, then began scissoring like Stan had. Stan...My mind went back to that sad look he gave me as he left.. I fucking love all of them, okay? Now I can't pick one..Stupid fucking Cartman for fucking me in the first place... Kenny added a third finger without me noticing, he must have saw me spacing out. He pulled the fingers out and kissed me passionately. I kissed back and let out a moan as he stroked my dick. He lubed his dick and I hissed as he pushed it slowly into my swelled ass. It hurt so much... I felt myself cry quietly as he shushed me. The pain was unbearable. Please let this end soon...He thrusted in and out of me slowly. I pushed myself onto him so he could go deeper. He smiled and obliged. I moaned out his name as he hit my prostate harshly, tangling my hands in his blond locks. He smirked and stroked my dick faster, hitting my prostate harder, repeatedly. I felt myself on edge as he slammed into my prostate even harder than before...If that's even physically possible.

"K-Kenny! I'm going to cum!" I moaned out, clenching my teeth, feeling like I was about to blast my load any second. He leaned into my ear and whispered to me seductively, causing me to shudder beneath him more.

"Then cum for me..." His voice dripped with lust.

And that was all it took. I screamed his name and saw white. He moaned as he came inside me, mixing with Stan's cum. He sighed happily and pulled out.

"I love you so much Kyle...I always have...So has Stan...Even if he won't admit it...I've been waiting forever to do that..." He smiled and kissed me, prodding my lips with his tongue. I knew what he wanted. I parted my lips and allowed him to slip his tongue in. We both moaned in unison, mine slightly more high-pitched, but just as manly. We stayed like that then pulled away, both of us panting. Wait...When did he remove his shirt? I blushed deeply and looked away. He smirked more and hugged me tightly.

"I wish Cartman didn't get to you first...You're so adorable and fuckable..."

I glared at him, huffing quietly, "Why is everyone calling me adorable all of a sudden?" I honestly wanted to know.

"Because you _are _adorable! Haven't you seen yourself in the mirror lately?"

"Yeah...But...Never mind.."

"See? You can't prove that you aren't adorable, babe."

I grumbled quietly to myself and looked over to the door to see Stan peaking in. But- I thought he locked the door! That little faker! Kenny noticed my eyes on the door and smiled at Stan, who blushed. He kissed me and told me to take a shower, then went over to kiss Stan, who blushed ever darker.

I turned on the shower and sighed happily as I felt the warmth hit my skin. Then I remembered the cum covering my body..And ass. I snatched a wash cloth and smothered it with a bar of soap. I then proceeded to scrub myself. I made sure that I covered every possible spot. I sighed and turned off the water minuted later, wondering what Stan and Kenny could be up to.. I wrapped a towel around myself and exited the bathroom. I walked to my room and saw Stan sitting on my bed, frowning slightly. His gaze instantly brightened when he saw me enter the room. He ran towards me and hugged me, smiling. I sighed to myself quietly, smiling back awkwardly. I try to pull away, but he decides to latch onto me.

"I have to get dressed..."

He pouts and me and sighs sadly.

"Fine...But...Can I watch?"

I stare at him.

"Since when did you become Kenny?"

He laughs, smiling more, "He rubs of on everyone. Can't help it."

I sigh, looking at my dresser and back at him.

"Fine...You can watch..But no jacking off! I swear to god if you masturbate to me getting dressed I will PUNCH you in the jaw!"

"Okay..." He sits down on my bed again and watched me take some clothes out of my dresser. I sigh and let the towel fall to the ground. I blush more. I can _feel _his eyes on me. I ignore that and slide on my new clothes, smiling. I turn to him and smile at him. He smiles back a grabs my hand.

"Come on...We can play some video games or watch TV down stairs..Kenny's waiting." He blushes while mentioning Kenny's name. I sighed happily. I walked down the stairs with him, Stan still grasping my hand. We sit down on the couch. I somehow end up between them. God I loved them both...Kenny smiled at me, flicking on the TV with the remote. Today was bliss. Whether I admit it or not. Today was the best day I've ever had.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you have enjoyed A New Connection. It took me forever to finish..Sorry. It was worth it though! Yay for happy endings. Review if you enjoyed the story and have a good day/afternoon/evening! ^ ^ Sorry for any grammatical errors, missing words, etc.  
**


End file.
